


Burn

by Xixisss



Category: Naruto
Genre: Incest, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Blow Jobs, Semi-Public Sex, Sibling Incest, Uchihacest, camboy, mentioned Itachi/Naruto/Sasuke, mentioned Itachi/Shisui
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 11:14:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14747768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xixisss/pseuds/Xixisss
Summary: Era como se o desejo se refletisse nos dois pares de olhos negros que se encaravam em um brilho avermelhado. O brilho do fogo que ardia dentro dos irmãos. Fogo que os consumia de várias maneiras possíveis. Até chegarem ao ponto em que o mais queriam era queimar.ITASASU | PWP|





	Burn

**Author's Note:**

> Chegay incestuosa.  
> Fazia muito tempo que eu queria escrever meu ItaSasu gostoso, então aqui estamos.  
> É PWP mas tem um pouquinho de plot sim...  
> Enfim, espero que gostem!

**Deixa queimar..**.

 

"Vamos, Sasuke. Vai ser divertido."  
"O que tem de divertido em ir para o clube? Piscina cheia, comida ruim, bebida cara. E o pior de tudo: com essa família louca.”  
"Para de fingir que não gosta da família, Otouto. Você adora conversar com o Obito, sei que admira muito os nossos tios... Seu problema é com uma pessoa só."  
Sasuke fez um bico emburrado e olhou para um canto qualquer para não encarar Itachi.  
"E você sabe que eu tenho motivo. Ele vive atrás de você."  
Itachi se aproximou, segurou o queixo de Sasuke e passou o polegar pelos lábios finos um pouco protuberantes pelo bico que o mais novo ainda sustentava. A proximidade fez Sasuke corar e era como se o desejo se refletisse nos dois pares de olhos negros que se encaravam em um brilho avermelhado. O brilho do fogo que ardia dentro dos irmãos. Fogo que os consumia de várias maneiras possíveis.  
Itachi continuou a falar, soprando as palavras no rosto de Sasuke, tamanha a proximidade.  
"E você, Sasuke, sabe que ninguém se aproxima de nós se não for da sua vontade. Nem ele."  
Sasuke queria ter encarado o olhar de Itachi por mais tempo, mas este sempre mexia consigo de maneira profunda demais. Baixou a mirada para a boca do mais velho e viu os cantos desta de erguerem num sorriso pequeno.  
"Hm. Mas ainda acho perda de tempo ir nessa droga de clube. Nós deveríamos aproveitar que estaremos sozinhos em casa e gravar um vídeo novo e..."  
Itachi se aproximou ainda mais e seus lábios roçaram nos do mais novo quando ele disse, voltando a encarar os olhos de Sasuke:  
"E quem foi que disse que não vamos aproveitar lá?"

Foi a vez do olhar de Sasuke faiscar e o canto de sua boca se erguer em um meio sorriso.

Já faziam os vídeos a alguns meses. Começaram não muito tempo depois de Sasuke não aguentar mais e falar para Itachi que o via com olhos diferentes do que seria comum para um irmão. Ainda se lembrava bem de como o mais velho até tinha tentado resistir. Mas não por muito tempo, nem com tanto afinco e tudo que havia acontecido após ele ceder evidenciava bem que não conseguiriam controlar o desejo.

***

 

 

 

O mais novo tinha notado seu ciúme do irmão bem cedo. De início achava que era só porque queria a companhia dele, que ele reparasse em si. Quando tinha 13 anos, após certa situação com o primo de ambos e justo na época em que começava a desenvolver seus interesses e desejos, teve a primeira dica de que talvez fosse algo a mais. Foi irritante ver o primo afastar Itachi de si quando Sasuke queria sua atenção. Mas foi ainda mais angustiante perceber a troca de olhares maliciosa entre os dois e acabar se dando conta que o que o estava incomodando não era só o fato de Itachi estar dando atenção à Shisui, mas _que tipo_ de atenção seria essa. O ainda inexperiente Sasuke não podia evitar de imaginar os dois aos beijos e sentir a inveja lhe invadir.

Durante algum tempo não deu tanta importância a isso, se descobrindo como qualquer adolescente faria. Mas aos 16, depois de flagrar Itachi transando com o namorado da época, Deidara, e se ver num misto de sentimentos que envolviam ciúmes, raiva, inveja e tesão pela mera lembrança da expressão de prazer do irmão, percebeu o que de fato se passava dentro de si.

Claro que tentou sufocar. Por quase 2 anos inteiros. Observava o irmão, buscava sua atenção ao mesmo passo em que fugia dele, se perguntava por que era assim e pesquisava sobre incesto, não sabendo se queria um meio de “se curar” ou argumentos para não se culpar.

Até não aguentar mais passar noites em claro pensando no mais velho e sentir-se quente a cada olhar mais demorado ou toque inesperado da parte dele. Não aguentar mais acordar duro depois de sonhar com o irmão e se aliviar pensando na voz rouca lhe chamando de “Otouto”.

E, podia ser só sua imaginação, mas Sasuke achava que Itachi também o queria. Já o tinha flagrado o observando várias vezes. Tinha percebido que em dados momentos em que Sasuke buscava contato e, talvez, deixava transparecer um pouco seu desejo, Itachi acabava por se afastar. E em seguida arranjar alguém com quem sair, com quem transar, deixando Sasuke de lado e puto da vida. Pra depois dispensar a pessoa sem motivo e voltar a se aproximar do irmão, voltar a lhe abraçar mais, a passar mais tempo no quarto dele antes de ir dormir. E então reiniciar o ciclo quando a culpa batia.

Mas Sasuke estava de saco cheio de sentir culpa. De saco cheio da frustração de desejar e, pelo jeito, ser desejado de volta e não poder ter. Assim como para Itachi não era suficiente sair com quem quer que fosse, para Sasuke também não adiantava tentar liberar seus desejos sozinho ou em noites com Suigetsu ou com Juugo ou com algum desconhecido de quem não se lembraria o nome. Um sempre voltava ao outro, atraídos como uma mariposa que sabe que não deve chegar tão perto da luz e o faz mesmo assim. E se queima.

_Sasuke chegou ao ponto em que o mais queria era queimar._

Quando enfim colocou em palavras o que as ações já estavam demonstrando, a conversa não foi fácil. Itachi repetia que eram irmãos e isso não deveria sequer ser discutido. Que tinha visto Sasuke nascer, o pegado no colo e cuidado, mesmo que os quase 5 anos de diferença entre os dois não fosse nada tão absurdo. Sasuke rebatia a tudo não só por querer convencer Itachi, mas porque de fato tinha adquirido essas convicções depois de tanto pensar.

“Shisui meio que fez o mesmo com você, qual a diferença?”; “Se você tivesse feito tudo isso mas fosse só um amigo ainda teria tanto problema?”; “Por que o fato de compartilharmos alguns genes seria relevante?”; “Você sabe que isso é pura convenção social, né?”; “Nada disso me impediu de te querer. E nem você de me querer também, eu consigo ver, Nii-san. Por que deveria nos impedir de viver isso? Se fosse tão errado, iríamos sentir? Com tanta força? Por tanto tempo?”.

Foram exatos 12 dias até Itachi ceder. Sasuke não insistia enquanto via o irmão se esforçar para se manter distante, evitar contato, passar mais tempo fora de casa. Não insistia porque sabia que Itachi já estava mexido. Porque ao mesmo tempo via ele o encarando, de cima a baixo, refletindo, pensando. Itachi estava no meio do caminho entre fugir e ceder, sem saber qual de fato queria seguir. Claro que, como bons Uchihas que eram, foi uma pontada de ciúme que fez o mais velho tomar a decisão.

A situação era a seguinte: Sasuke sempre foi alguém muito sexual. Desde o início da adolescência, quando deu os primeiros beijos, compreendeu sua sexualidade e passou a ter os primeiros desejos, pôde perceber que o sexo tinha grande importância para si. Por causa disso não passava muito tempo sem estímulos sexuais, fosse transas casuais ou masturbação algumas vezes no dia. E, por mais que muitas vezes um pouco de imaginação e as mãos passeando pelo próprio corpo fosse tudo o que precisasse para construir a excitação, também gostava de assistir a alguns vídeos. Tinha preferência pelos amadores, por vários motivos, e por isso conhecia e acompanhava alguns sites de transmissão via webcam.

Gostava de acompanhar um moreno que era um pouco parecido consigo - e por consequência com Itachi - por motivos óbvios e um loiro que era muito bom no que fazia. Em certo dia tinha ganhado um sorteio feito na transmissão do loiro e tido a oportunidade de fazer uma chamada privada com ele. Mesmo relutante, Sasuke atendeu ao pedido e ligou também sua câmera e depois que ambos tinham gozado nas próprias mãos se encarando pela tela, o _camboy_ de apelido Kyuubi havia dito que pagaria para ver Sasuke se ele entrasse no ramo. Sasuke riu da ideia, mas ela achou lugar em sua mente.

Depois disso firmou uma espécie de amizade colorida virtual com Kyuubi e Sasuke estava justamente em uma chamada com o loiro - o moreno, que teria sido a primeira escolha de Sasuke no dia, considerando o momento em que estava, não estava online - quando Itachi o flagrou e deixou que o desejo se sobrepusesse à razão.   
Sasuke ainda sorria ao se lembrar de como o mais velho fechou a tela do notebook com raiva e puxou Sasuke para um beijo ardente e desejoso. Ainda se arrepiava ao lembrar das palavras de Itachi, ditas em seu ouvido:

“É assim, Sasuke? Me fala aquilo tudo, me bota doido pensando em você por dias e vem tocar punheta na internet? Isso é um jogo comigo, Otouto?”.

Ainda se orgulhava de, mesmo estando com o pau dez vezes mais duro do que havia estado com Kyuubi em mãos e se sentindo prestes a entrar em combustão pela proximidade daquele que realmente queria, ter conseguido rebater o irmão:

“Eu não sabia por quanto tempo você ia continuar o jogo de gato e rato, Aniki. Um homem tem suas necessidades.”

“Homem.” Itachi sorriu de lado. Sasuke mordeu os lábios. “Às vezes eu olho pra você e ainda vejo meu irmãozinho tolo, parece que mal saiu das fraldas. Mas às vezes…”

O olhar do mais velho passou pelo corpo de Sasuke, parando bem na ereção à mostra.

“Às vezes você quer exatamente o que eu quero também.”

“E o que você quer, Sasuke?”

Itachi se aproximou mais, quase tocando em Sasuke, mas se detendo.

“Você. Todo. Em mim.”

Não foi preciso dizer mais nada. E aquela foi a primeira vez em que se deixaram levar. Primeira de muitas. Incontáveis. Foi uma relação diferente a que construíram. Sasuke amava o irmão. E desejava e se perdia nos toques do homem que era Itachi. O mais velho tinha se preocupado, falado como era impossível que fossem um casal, que namorassem ou algo assim. Mas não precisavam disso. A questão é que se queriam de todas as formas possíveis. E finalmente tornar esse desejo cultivado por tanto tempo em realidade era suficiente.

Não firmaram nenhum compromisso com palavras, mas ficavam apenas um com o outro. Ou quase isso. Fato é que eram leais. Sasuke continuava acompanhando os vídeos e Itachi se mostrou curioso com esse hábito. O mais velho costumava ir mais pela imaginação ou pelos sites pornográficos profissionais quando queria se masturbar e havia ficado surpreso com a quantidade de pessoas que movimentavam os sites de transmissões sexuais. Pessoas de todos os gêneros, classes, idades. Casais que transmitiam juntos. Quando enfim assistiu uma transmissão junto com Sasuke, entendeu porque o irmão preferia esse tipo de conteúdo ao invés dos profissionais feitos pela indústria pornográfica. Era mais real. E portanto mais excitante. Ao ponto de, em poucos minutos, ambos estarem transando enquanto olhavam o moreno se estimular na tela.

A curiosidade invadiu Itachi:

“Você já transmitiu, Sasuke?”

“Não. Mas já pensei. O Kyuubi disse que eu levo jeito.”

“É comum as pessoas nesse meio se aproximarem assim igual você desse Kyuubi?”

“Acho que não. Mas ele é legal. E um dos melhores que já assisti.”

Sasuke contou então para Itachi como havia se aproximado do loiro por sorte. E porque apreciava tanto as transmissões dele. Não demorou até Itachi querer ver uma delas. E Sasuke percebeu de imediato que o irmão tinha reagido com mais intensidade ao loiro do que ao outro _camboy_ que tinham assistido juntos. Por um lado ficou com ciúmes; por outro, tinha algo de estimulante em ver a expressão de desejo de Itachi direcionada a outro alguém.

Poderia parecer contraditório, mas se parasse para pensar, ver ou imaginar Itachi com outra pessoa sempre tinha sido combustível para Sasuke. Antes a excitação vinha misturada com a raiva de não poder ter o irmão para si daquela maneira; agora que tinha, não havia porque se irritar.

Foi o mais novo que insistiu em fazerem uma chamada a três com Kyuubi - não sem antes perguntar ao loiro como ele se sentiria e receber como resposta um sorriso entusiasmado e excitado. A experiência foi intensa para os três, mesmo à distância. Itachi e Sasuke amavam estar apenas um com o outro, mas também não se privavam da vontade de incluir mais alguém. Demorou um tempo até que resolvessem convidar Kyuubi para um encontro real. E conhecer Naruto, o nome verdadeiro do _camboy_ , foi algo exorbitante, por vários motivos.

Após a primeira transa, enquanto os três estavam deitados juntos na cama de motel, Naruto levantou o assunto que vinha falando com os irmãos desde que os tinha conhecido:

“Sério, vocês deviam mesmo transmitir. A quantidade de gente que ia pagar horrores pra ver vocês… Vocês têm tantas características deliciosas e difíceis de encontrar.”

“Mas não é como se a gente precisasse da grana…” Sasuke respondeu. Era verdade que não seria ruim ter algum dinheiro seu, já que ainda dependia dos pais e do irmão, pois estava ainda no início do curso de Design gráfico, mas tinha receio da exposição. Até porque, se fosse fazer isso queria que fosse junto com Itachi e não tinha a menor condição de o mais velho se expor assim, sendo professor de Inglês.

“Mas eu sou bicho solto no mundo e não tô nem aí que vejam minha cara.” Naruto continuou, após Sasuke expor suas preocupações. “Mas muita gente consegue fazer anonimamente. Põem máscaras, cobrem ou fabricam tatuagens, usam ângulos que não mostrem o rosto. E também, nem é só pela grana. Sério, é gostoso pra caralho ver os outros te desejando. Pelo menos pra mim. E traz umas belas oportunidades, se é que me entendem.”

Itachi, que até o momento estava calado apenas acariciando preguiçosamente a coxa esquerda do irmão, surpreendeu suas duas companhias ao dizer:

“Filma a gente, Naruto.”

Sasuke abriu a boca, incrédulo.

“Itachi, você tá louco?”

O mais velho apenas acenou para Naruto, que se levantou da cama para buscar o celular, enquanto colocava mais intensidade no carinho que fazia em Sasuke.

“Vamos lá, Otouto. Eu sei que você quer. Eu quero também. Nos ver na câmera. A gente pode postar ou não. Decidimos isso depois.”

Como se Sasuke pudesse negar algo com Itachi lhe tocando e sussurrando em seu ouvido. Naruto filmou os dois se masturbando juntos, mostrando apenas do abdômen pra baixo. Quando Sasuke disse que queria chupar Itachi, o loiro deu a ideia de que ele improvisasse a boxer de um deles como máscara para cobrir o rosto, deixando apenas as narinas e a boca de fora. Quando Itachi gozou na boca de Sasuke e o Uchiha mais novo mostrou a língua coberta de sêmen para a câmera, Naruto finalizou o vídeo. Já estava excitado de novo e pronto para continuar a aproveitar aquele encontro com os irmãos.

***

 

 

 

Os Uchiha decidiram postar aquele vídeo e, com a ajuda da divulgação de Kyuubi, se viram alcançando um sucesso que não esperavam. A partir dali filmar era mais um elemento que usavam para aproveitarem ao máximo o que tinham. Criaram uma conta num site apenas para assinantes e divulgavam trechos gratuitos em outros locais. Era impressionante a quantidade de pessoas que apreciavam o fato de eles serem irmãos. Os termos “ _Otouto_ ”, “ _Nii-san_ ”, “ _Aniki_ ” e até o “ _irmãozinho_ ” sempre faziam sucesso. Tinham consciência de que pra muitos era só um fetiche, mas não estavam em posição de julgar e esperavam que, pelo menos pra alguns, pudessem demonstrar que apesar de não ser simples, uma relação assim entre irmãos poderia ser gostosa e saudável.

Não atualizavam tanto quanto seus seguidores gostariam, pois não era a coisa mais fácil do mundo conseguirem a oportunidade de estarem juntos e na maioria das vezes não iam se preocupar em filmar, mas os seguidores iam à loucura quando chegavam com algo novo.

Mas a novidade da vez parecia bem arriscada aos olhos de Sasuke. Itachi estava mesmo sugerindo que transassem e filmassem durante um passeio de família?

“Aniki… a gente nunca fez algo assim. Pode dar merda.”

“Pode. Justamente por isso é tão interessante.”

Sasuke já havia descoberto há tempos que Itachi podia ser tão entusiasmado com relação a sexo quanto si mesmo. Mas costumava ser o mais novo a querer ousar. Quando Itachi era quem propunha algo, o efeito em Sasuke era imediato. O mais novo não mais discutiu. Arrumou as coisas numa bolsa - sem esquecer a câmera - e seguiu o irmão.

Encontraram com os pais na varanda, já prontos para sair. Mikoto estava animada e ficou ainda mais quando viu que Itachi tinha convencido o caçula a ir junto. Em momentos assim Sasuke se sentia quase culpado. Mas tinham feito sua escolha e não se arrependiam. Para a família, nesse caso como em muitos outros, a ignorância era uma bênção.

Sasuke tinha razão e o clube estava um tanto cheio. Quando chegaram até a pequena área reservada pelo tio Kagami, que era quem de fato era sócio do local, os outros já estavam por lá. Itachi também tinha razão e Sasuke até que gostava daquelas pessoas. Estaria mentindo se dissesse que as horas que passou ali com a família não tinham sido agradáveis.

Conversou bem até mesmo com Shisui naquele dia, deixando de lado a implicância que era apenas isso, pois na verdade sabia que Itachi não teria nada com o primo sem que soubesse e aprovasse. A bem da verdade, Shisui saindo da piscina, na luz do fim de tarde, numa sunga negra era algo que valia a pena deslumbrar…

Sasuke pensava nisso quando sentiu o peso de um olhar sobre si. Não precisou procurar muito para ver que era Itachi quem chamava sua atenção de maneira silenciosa. O mais velho já tinha em mãos a bolsa onde Sasuke tinha guardado a câmera e após alguns segundos de contato visual, se dirigiu em direção aos vestiários.

Após alguns minutos, observando se estavam todos distraídos - as principais ameaças eram sua mãe, Shisui e um dos filhos pequenos de Izumi -, Sasuke seguiu o mesmo caminho que Itachi. Já tinha bem menos gente no clube àquela hora, restando apenas aqueles que, como a família Uchiha, gostavam de esticar a festa. Quando entrou no vestiário procurando pelo irmão, Sasuke viu que ele estava vazio. Encontrou-o mais ao fundo do cômodo, apoiado numa parede espelhada, a câmera já em mãos, mas ainda desligada.

“Eu vi, Sasuke.”

“Viu o que?”

“Você secando o Shisui.”

“Você é o último que pode me julgar.”

“Não estou julgando. Estou é atento.”

“Hmph, não inventa, Itachi. Ainda prefiro ele longe de você.”

“Ok. E vai ficar aí longe de mim também?”

Sasuke deu o característico sorriso de lado e se aproximou, olhando Itachi de cima a baixo. O fato de já estarem seminus e com os corpos molhados contribuía para que a excitação viesse como lava: quente e inevitável. O menor parou a alguns centímetros de Itachi, só pra provocar, e este tratou de o puxar pelo elástico da bermuda que vestia colando os corpos e sussurrando com a boca colada ao ouvido do irmão:

“Não temos tempo para joguinhos agora, Otouto. Mas prometo te compensar mais tarde.”

Os pelos de Sasuke se arrepiaram e, em parte por saber que Itachi tinha razão, em parte porque já sentia a vontade se acumular em si, o mais novo puxou o irmão para um beijo. O encaixe era sempre delicioso. O gosto das cervejas que haviam tomado estava presente. A mordida que Itachi deixou em seu lábio inferior reverberou em todo seu corpo e Sasuke impulsionou o quadril para se roçar ao mais velho. Quando as bocas já estavam mais volumosas pela voracidade dos beijos e as ereções duras como pedra entre os dois, Itachi afastou Sasuke e foi até a bolsa que estava pendurada em um gancho ali perto, tirando de lá a boxer que tinha usado antes de trocar pela bermuda de banho.

O improviso do primeiro vídeo tinha virado uma marca registrada dos irmãos. Quando tentaram mudar colocando uma máscara, vários seguidores disseram que preferiam a boxer, principalmente quando eles mostravam que um escondia a face com a que o outro tinha usado. Sasuke cobriu metade de seu rosto enquanto Itachi ligava a câmera. A primeira imagem que capturou no visor foi do próprio membro sendo revelado ao baixar a bermuda; a próxima, a ereção de Sasuke marcada no tecido da peça molhada que ele vestia.

“Vem cá, Otouto.”

Sasuke estendeu a mão e Itachi imediatamente a colocou sobre sua rigidez. Sasuke começou a bombear no mesmo instante. Quando Itachi já respirava mais ofegante, Sasuke parou a punheta para levar a mão um pouco melada até os lábios e sentir o gosto do irmão mais velho.

“Nii-san, eu quero te chupar.”

Itachi jamais negaria isso a Sasuke. Se tinha uma verdade sobre seu irmãozinho essa era o fato de ele ser talentoso com a boca. Mesmo assim provocou, um pouco pelo show, um pouco porque queria ver a reação de Sasuke.

“Ah, sei bem que você quer. Você ama mesmo ter minha rola em você, né? De todo jeito... Por que eu deveria deixar?”

A reação não podia ter sido melhor. Sasuke gemeu do fundo da garganta e fez um bico que Itachi teve que se controlar muito para não ir morder e perder o que já tinham de vídeo por mostrar seu rosto. Se contentou em passar o polegar sobre ele, como havia feito mais cedo, que Sasuke capturou, chupando o dedo obscenamente.

“Porque eu vou ser tão, tão bom pra você, Aniki…”

Itachi sabia que durante os shows Sasuke usava mais os termos que deixavam claro seu parentesco, já que não podia chamar seu nome. Mas a reação de seu corpo sempre era incontrolável. Foi a vez do mais velho grunhir, afastando a mão do rosto de Sasuke e a levando até o próprio pênis, apertando um pouco, exibindo a cabeça avermelhada para a câmera.

O mais novo se ajoelhou no chão frio do vestiário e esperou. Itachi primeiro passou o pau pela parte exposta da bochecha do irmão, como se fosse um carinho. Sasuke imediatamente abriu a boca, pronto para recebê-lo. Itachi levou o membro até os lábios de Sasuke, apenas roçando.

“Vai ser mesmo muito bom pra mim, Otouto?”

Sasuke apenas acenou, afirmando, ao mesmo tempo em que levava uma das mãos até a base do membro de Itachi e a outra se infiltrava em sua própria bermuda.

“Então chupa.”

Sasuke envolveu a glande com os lábios e deixou a língua brincar com a ponta. Itachi teve que se concentrar para continuar mantendo a câmera em posição. Sasuke ia rodeando com a língua ao mesmo tempo em que abria mais a boca, recebendo cada vez mais do irmão, mas sem nunca ir até o fim. Voltava pressionando os lábios e beijava a ponta, lambia a extensão e repetia.

“Você provoca né?”

Sasuke sorriu de boca cheia e Itachi deu uma estocada, se forçando um pouco mais para dentro e fazendo o mais novo abrir mais a boca. E nessa hora ouviram as vozes. Sasuke tentou abandonar o que fazia; Itachi não permitiu segurando-o pelos cabelos da nuca. Sabia que se não fosse a boxer os cobrindo veria os olhos do irmãos arregalados. Passou a mover os quadris e mordeu os lábios para não gemer. As vozes não eram conhecidas e isso parecia ter feito Sasuke relaxar um pouco e voltar a se dedicar ao boquete. A adrenalina e o medo de serem pegos ainda estava presente, mas pelo menos não seria por ninguém da família.

Após dois minutos muito longos em que Itachi tinha parado de olhar tanto para Sasuke quanto para o visor da câmera, voltando sua atenção para o derredor, e apenas sentindo Sasuke o receber em.sua boca cada vez mais fundo, o vestiário ficou silencioso novamente.

“Essa foi por… Caralho, Sasuke!”

Teria que editar o áudio do vídeo antes de postar, para tirar a parte em que falava o nome do irmão em alto e bom som. Mas tinha sido.impossível evitar, pois no mesmo instante em que Itachi voltou os olhos para o mais novo e se deparou com a cena dele masturbando o membro agora fora da bermuda freneticamente, Sasuke o engoliu por completo.

O mais novo gemeu com o membro do irmão mais velho todo na boca e Itachi puxou mais os fios que tinha entre os dedos. Sasuke fez o movimento de engolir, praticamente puxando Itachi ainda mais para dentro de sua garganta e moveu o rosto para os lados para melhor o acomodar antes de comprimir as bochechas numa sugada surreal. Sua mão se movia sem parar no próprio membro e quando ele gemeu mais uma vez Itachi esporrou tudo em sua boca, xingando baixo e jogando a cabeça para trás, manchando o espelho com a umidade de seus cabelos longos.

Sasuke continuou chupando até abandonar o membro do irmão e sorrir para a câmera que, milagrosamente, ainda captava bem toda a ação. Quando as ondas de prazer deixaram seu corpo, Itachi olhou mais uma vez para seu _irmãozinho_ e sorriu ao dizer:

“Você ficou com mais tesão quando percebeu que tinha gente perto ne?”

Sasuke não respondeu.

“Claro que ficou. Adora se exibir. Então exibe esse cu pra mim que eu te faço gozar bem gostoso.”

Mais um pouco e Sasuke gozaria só pelas palavras. Se levantou e se apoiou com as mãos no espelho. Itachi tomou o cuidado de ajustar o ângulo da câmera para que se reflexo não fosse visto, focando apenas na imagem das nádegas pálidas e arredondadas de Sasuke e no reflexo do pau claro e já bem úmido.

“Mostra, Otouto.”

Sasuke abriu mais as pernas e afastou as bandas de sua bunda com uma das mãos, expondo para Itachi e para a câmera a entrada apertada. O membro sensível de Itachi deu uma leve fisgada com a visão e o mais velho chiou quando Sasuke passou o dedo no vão, estimulando a área por fora. Itachi levou a mão livre até a ereção de Sasuke e começou a punhetar em ritmo lento.

Olhou para a câmera e viu que o vídeo já marcava mais de 9 minutos. Não tinha tempo de comer Sasuke ali. Por mais que toda a situação fosse capaz de lhe fazer se recuperar mais rápido do orgasmo, não teria tempo para preparar bem o moreno e ainda fodê-lo até os dois ficarem satisfeitos. Por mais bêbados que os familiares estivessem, iam reparar na demora e talvez alguém iria procurá-los. Era frustrante, mas não podia arriscar.

Inverteu as tarefas com Sasuke, fazendo-o bombear o próprio pênis enquanto inseria, só um pouco pra não machucar, um dedo na entrada do irmão.

“Ah, irmãozinho, mais tarde você tá muito fodido. Eu queria te comer agora, mas não dá pra arriscar. Então quando a gente chegar em casa eu vou meter tanto em você pra compensar. Você quer?”

Sasuke acelerou a punheta e Itachi moveu mais o dedo dentro dele.

“Ah, sim, nii-san, eu quero. Quero sentir você...ah… todo dentro de mim. Aniki!”

Sasuke gozou sujando o espelho e Itachi captou tudo no vídeo, dando um close primeiro onde seu dedo estava estimulando o menor, depois no espelho sujo e nos pequenos espamos que o pau de Sasuke dava durante o orgasmo.

Finalizou a gravação e colocou a câmera na bolsa, logo voltando e abraçando Sasuke por trás, tirando a “máscara” de seu rosto. O mais novo tinha os olhos fechados e foi abrindo aos poucos, se reacostumando com a claridade, até encarar os do irmão pelo reflexo.

“Tudo bem, Suke?”

“Uhum.”

Itachi deixou um beijo na nuca de seu Otouto.

“Eu vou voltar primeiro. Mas não demora. Eu vou dizer que parei pra ver o jogo de basquete, já deixei ali aberto no celular pra ver a quantas anda. Obito com certeza vai tagarelar sobre o assunto, então não devem notar nada.”

“Uhum. Tá bom. Se alguém perguntar eu falo que atendi uma ligação aqui.”

Sasuke se virou e beijou os lábios do irmão com carinho. Quando voltou para a área onde estava a família, realmente Obito falava animadamente sobre a temporada de basquete e Sasuke tratou de entrar no assunto.

Na volta pra casa dormiu apoiado no colo do irmão e só quando foram conferir e editar o que era necessário no vídeo e perceberam que a.câmera tinha captado ao longe as vozes dos homens que entraram no vestiário enquanto transavam, Sasuke se lembrou de como realmente tinha ficado excitado com a adrenalina do medo de serem pegos no flagra.

“Itachi, nunca mais vamos fazer isso. É muito perigoso. Porque é muito gostoso.”

Itachi riu e deu um cutucão na testa do irmão, gesto antigo, que usava pouco a essa altura, mas jamais abandonava por completo.

“É, talvez você tenha razão.”

Colocaram o vídeo para carregar na página e fizeram um gif para compartilhar nas redes sociais. A legenda: _Gostam de sexo em local público e arriscado? Vídeo completo da minha aventura com meu irmão mais novo durante o passeio em família em …”._ Geralmente faziam a legenda assim, “na voz” de Itachi, já que ele costumava ser o mais dominante nos vídeos - embora nem sempre no dia a dia.

Quando Itachi deixou o computador, Sasuke já estava deitado na própria cama, de bruços e observando o irmão.

“Dorme comigo hoje, Itachi.”

O mais velho ponderou. Não costumavam fazer isso se os pais estivessem em casa, mas talvez não fosse tão arriscado naquela noite, já que ambos tinham bebido mais do que de costume durante o dia. Então apagou a luz do quarto, tirou as roupas que vestia, e se aconchegou na cama com o irmão. Logo Sasuke estava entrelaçando as pernas e colando os corpos e Itachi disse, risonho:

“Eu pensei que você tinha dito dormir, Otouto.”

“E eu pensei que você tinha me prometido me comer até cansar hoje, nii-san.”

“Você é impossível, Sasuke. Um puto insaciável.”

“Só pra você.”

“Só pra mim? Até parece…”

“É...” Sasuke também ria enquanto montava no colo de Itachi e começava a se esfregar no irmão “... talvez seja pra outras pessoas também. Mas ainda assim, não muda o fato de que, no fim das contas, sou seu.”

Itachi segurou os quadris do irmãos e passou a ajudá-lo nos movimentos. De fato, se pertenciam. Ainda que fosse polêmico,complicado, considerado errado; ainda que sua intimidade estivesse exposta para milhares de pessoas só porque sim; ainda que vez ou outra incluíssem mais alguém em sua dinâmica; era por Sasuke que Itachi fazia tudo e vice-versa. O fogo de um sempre queimaria com mais brasa pelo outro. Que sempre se deixaria queimar.

 


End file.
